Not without Everything
by Amarant Rose Coral
Summary: The fayth of Leviathan arrives to Spira to kill Sin for good. But what happens when the fayth falls in love with a beautiful Summoner well knowing that he can’t stay with her… even though he wishes to. READ AND REVIEW.


Not without everything

Chapter 1: The fayth boy

SUMMARY: The fayth of Leviathan arrives to Spira to kill Sin for good. But what happens when the fayth falls in love with a beautiful Summoner well knowing that he can't stay with her… even though he wishes to. READ AND REVIEW.

:I don't own anything. Everything in this story belongs to Squaresoft even Leviathan.

* * *

I don't know anything about my race. Yeah we were a race. A race with skills to summon… yeah even without a Summoner. My race... were normal humans. I was a son of a normal human and a Summoner. My aeon chose me 10 years ago... when my old man disappeared. All I remember was pain... when the aeon joined me. 

My old man... I hated him. He wasn't exactly the father type. Home in Zanarkand... my home. My old man had been the star player for the Zanarkand abes... but the gods didn't want it that way. After mom died. I saw this gigantic water snake in the ocean of the coast of Zanarkand. It joined me. Its gigantic body moved into me. It was like it was afraid of something. Don't ask me what. I saw the fayths appeared. You know all the fayths. Of Shiva, Bahamut, Valfore, Ixion and probably one thousand others.

Hey I got my own guardian that day! I was 6 and had no clue what was doing on. Auron wasn't exactly used to kids. He allowed me to play blitzball. Not worrying about the aeon inside of me. It was first 10 years later when Zanarkand was attacked by Sin... but that was a new part of my story.

I woke up in an ice-cold place... no one. I was alone. It didn't worry me to drown... weird enough was drowning not exactly what I was planning to. I swam toward some ruins not aware of what was coming or what future waited me. The ruins were ice cold and filled with fiends. My shelter from the fiends was a little hole. Inside of this hole new ruins appeared. Ice cold. I was freezing heavily. I actually more wanted to forget and sleep. But something inside of me told me not to. When I closed my eyes I heard this voice.

'NO TIDUS!' it was weird... yet the voice sounded familiar.

A fiend attacked me. I looked at it and saw nothing than hunger. It wouldn't be a fair battle. Not if it hurt me. As I fought I had an explosion. A girl helped me out pretty amazing. But she spoke a language I didn't understand. So when I passed out I thought about a lot of things. Like... where was I? Was this... maybe Spira?

Valfore had once told me about Spira. A place filled with joy but cursed by a terrible curse Sin. The fayths sacred duty was to battle Sin. I slowly opened my eyes I saw 2 Al Bhed men staring at me like I was some sort of animal.

"Why are you staring at me?" I asked. But when I tried standing up they pushed me back, "Hey that hurts!" I yelled.

They said something... er I didn't get it. I didn't understand any of the words they said.

A guy tried explaining me something but still I didn't get it.

"He says if you want to stay you have to work" the girl behind of me said. It was the same girl who had knocked me out.

Oh she did understand me! I looked back at her. "Alright I'll work" I said. The girl took about 5 minutes to explain the situation and I jumped down in the ocean. It was just great... great being back in the water. I felt like I was back home. I loved water.

After our AMAZING mission we returned to that ship. I wanted to follow... but apparently I couldn't! I sat down somewhere staring at the ocean. Whatever it was down there... it was calling my name. Calling after me. And I felt connected to it. Behind of me I heard footsteps and the warm smell of foot. "Right on!" I said as I started eating. After my dinner I slowly stood up. "...Who are you?" I asked.

"I'm Rikku," she answered.

"Hey you do understand!" I started laughing. "Is this Spira?" I asked probably extremely naive.

"Yeah?" she asked carefully. "Where are you from?"

So I told her... everything. About my Zanarkand. Not about the thing calling down in the ocean. Not about the fact that Auron was supposed to be my guardian where ever he was right now.

"Don't say to anyone you come from Zanarkand you might upset some one" she said.

I nodded, I moved closer to the ocean staring down in the water. "Okay" I mumbled.

"I'll take you to Luca. I bet you'll meet someone who can tell you who you are or where you're from. Wait right here" she left me on the deck.

I sighed. I had sort of hoped that Sin only had taken me a few miles away from Zanarkand... not into the another world. I walked closer to the ocean and the ship moved dangerously.

"SIN!" The Al Bhed's yelled.

Sin?! That was my last thought before I fell down in the ocean. The huge black... nothing swallowed me. I still had all these questions... Like was this Spira? Was I supposed to fight Sin now? What was going on?

Yet in the depths of the black nothing... I felt a warmth. One from Sin... and one from somewhere else.

Maybe it was just me.

Yeah it was probably just it.

* * *

To Be Continued: 

A/N: Please R. I know... that my plot is turning Tidus to a complete hero, but I sort of try something new out. Turning him to an aeon challenge myself you know? and I know your probably very confused about Tidus right now. but everything will be explained better I PROMISE!

It's just so typical me making the story so original but the idea sort of hang on to my mind so I wrote it and decided to say WHAT THE HECK here's another original story by me. I really hope you enjoy the first chapter.

I hope you like it!

Love and best regards

Amy


End file.
